Two Sided
by kittylex34
Summary: Two different lives for two little five year olds
1. Chapter 1

_There are two sides to a coin_

...

_One side:_

_Sun, laughter, smiles _

_Happiness, new life_

"Alfred! Time for school!"

Small feet came running from the stairs. A small head popped from the corner of the hallway.

"I'm ready, papa!" Little Alfred said, smiling up at Arthur. "When do we leave?"

"Now." Arthur grabbed the tiny Superman bag hanging from a kitchen chair and grabbing his jacket. "Out the door, Al."

"Yes sir." Both blondes walked out the door and headed for the parked car at the sidewalk. "I am off to school, to school. I am off to school." Alfred skipped and sang while down the long driveway.

Arthur smiled at the ray of sunshine at his side. Sometimes he forgets that Alfred was his son and not a piece of the actual sun shining everyday on their happy neighborhood.

_Other side:_

_Dark, cries, frowns_

_Sadness, old life_

"Boy! Get your butt up, now!"

Small feet ran down the long hallway. A tiny body ran right past the kitchen in it's hurry to get out the apartment.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

"S-sch-hool," Ivan whispered, clutching his pale black bag to his small chest.

"Why?"

"B-because, my mommy-"

"Your 'mommy' is dead!" Ivan trembled, looking up at the big man in front of him. His big violet eyes started to tear up. "Aww, is the baby crying?" The man slapped him in the face, Ivan's pale skin forming a hand print on his cheek.

"But-"

"Get out!"

Ivan turned around and ran to the door. Closing the door behind him, he heard glass shattering. He trembled, his cheek buring from the slap he received. The tears that were held back came rushing down chubby cheeks. His small hands started to rub at his face, his still red cheek stinging.

"I am going to school, to school. I am going to school," Iven whispered, walking through the dark hallway of the apartment building. The sun never hits his crummy place, his head of pale blonde hair hanging low.

...

_There are two sides to a coin _

_Which one are you on?_


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan walked out of school, blending in with the other kids.

"Excuse me!" a childish voice said.

Ivan turned around and a small body ran into him.

"..."

"Sorry, " the kid mumbled.

"It's okay," Ivan whispered.

"Al! Come on!"

The kid ran off, leaving Ivan confused. Before he could walk towards the bus stop to go home, a big hand landed on his tiny shoulder.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I-i said, I was g-going to school," Ivan said, trembling slightly.

Ivan was dragged away from the crowd of kids and was thrown against the wall.

"Don't talk aback to me."

"But you asked-"

"I don't care what I asked, just don't do it again."

Ivan cried, feeling the whole world go dark. The man left him against the wall, saying something about not going home that night. Ivan just nodded his head and stood while the man left. When he was gone, Ivan turned to go back to the school building. He sighed, walking towards to the back entrance and slipping into the building.

* * *

><p>"What did you leave, Al?"<p>

"My book about superheroes," the ray of sunshine said.

"Okay but hurry up."

"Yessir."

Alfred ran through the halls, heading for his classroom. Before he went in, he heard some crying. As he opened the door, he saw his book and another kid inside. He was big for a five year old but he knew who he was. Ivan was the kind of kid that other kids avoided but right now he looked sad.

"Why are crying?"Alfred asked.

Ivan stood up, clutching a plain black bag against his small chest. "Who are you?"

"I am the hero!" Alfred exclaimed.

"No one is a hero, especially a five year old," Ivan said, his voice catching in the end. "Especially a five year old," he repeated.

"Sure we can," Alfred said. "Why can't we?"

"Because we are small and the big people can hurt us!"

"But, my papa-"

"Shut up! I don't care about you or your stupid papa, he'll hurt you sooner or later!" Ivan ran out the door, leaving Alfred with tears in his blue eyes.

"Papa wouldn't hurt me, would he?" Alfred asked, grabbing his superhero book and clutching it, crying his eyes out.

* * *

><p>Ivan stared out the window, covering his ears, crying. There was crashes and glass breaking. The big man was mad and he didn't know why. He blocked the door to his tiny room, curling further into a ball, hiding his face.<p>

"Stupid...bastard...he'll pay..."

The big man was scary when he was mad.

_"I'm the hero...sure we can..."_

"Mommy, I'm scared," Ivan said, looking at a picture of his pretty mother. "Why did you leave me?"

More crashes and curses. Then the door to his room was hit. "Open this fucking door!"

"N-no!"

"What?"

"I said n-n-no."

Silence and then the door was ripped open and Ivan quickly put the picture of his pretty mommy underneath his pillow. The big man came in and took hold of Ivan's arms. Pulling hard, Ivan felt pain coursing through his arms. "Mommy!"

"You want you 'mommy', don'tcha?"

"Y-yes."

"Fine. I'll give you your 'mommy'."

Ivan was thrown across the room and hit his head on the all. Darkness crept into his vision, leaving his body limp on the floor.

A/N: Reviews make me happy. I may be a little slow updating but it will be done! Bye-bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred and Arthur were at the grocery store when they ran into Ivan. Alfred inched his way behind his papa.

"Hello, there lad," Arthur said, looking done at the kid. "Where are your parents?"

"They are, uh, getting some, um, ice cream," Ivan said.

Alfred saw something different about him. It was hidden by the very long scarf that Ivan wore. Alfred was staring so long that Arthur had to cover his eyes. "It's not polite to stare."

"I have to go," Ivan whispered, turning around and picking up the basket that he dropped. "Bye-bye."

Alfred watched him go and thought that he saw his shoulders tremble a little. _Why are you lying? _he thought.

Ivan dragged the grocery bags into the apartment, huffing a little with the strain.

"Where the hell is the food?"

Ivan froze from shock. The big man was back from where ever he was last night. The big man was angry again.

Ivan silently pulled the bags to the doorway of the kitchen. The big man was standing in the middle of the room. There was lady in the kitchen chair. The air was stale and smoky from the stick in the lady's mouth. "Didn't you say that you had a son?"

"The kid is not mine," the big man said.

"Good. Can we throw him out into the streets?"

"That could solve all of my problems," the big man said, turning around. "You! Where have you been?"

"I-i-i went to g-g-get groceries," Ivan said, the bags of food being dragged when he pulled on the handle.

"Good, now pack your shit!"

"But-"

"What did I say?"

Ivan kept quiet and went to pack the little belongings that he had. He even took the picture of his pretty mommy. Leaving the tiny room, hugging the ratty old teddy bear that his mommy gave him before she left, he stood in front of the big man.

"Ew, why did you keep him?"

"I promised his mother but I realize now that I don't care about her so he could just live on the streets."

"Aw, you took my idea," the lady said, smiling through the smoke that the stick created.

Ivan stood there, his big violet eyes tearing up.

_"Mommy! What's wrong?" _

_"Ivan, sweetie, mommy loves you."_

_"Mommy."_

"Get out!" The big man took Ivan's teddy bear and threw it out the window. "And don't think about coming back to this place."

Ivan ran down the stairs. When he got outside, a bunch of birds were crowding around his teddy bear.

"No!" Ivan ran towards the group of birds, shooing them away. They wouldn't leave and started to peck at Ivan's little head.

A rock came flying threw the air and hit one of birds that was pecking his eyes. "Leave him alone, you stupid birds."

The birds started to scatter when more rocks started to fly at them. Ivan opened his swollen eyes to stare at two blurry figures, one tall and one small. A blend of blue and green washed together. He felt someone pick him up and start to walk down the street.

"...get the bear...to the hospital..." Little snippets reached Ivan's mind until it was completely dark to think.

Alfred flipped through the book he had in his lap, the colorful pictures getting him confused. He had to stay in the waiting room while his papa checked on Ivan. He remembered how he pestered about seeing the comic book store located in the bad part of town.

_*"Papa, please," Alfred said, folding his hands under his chin and sticking out his lower lip for good measure. _

_"Alright, Al."_

_Alfred jumped up and down, running towards the car. As they headed for the comic book store, Alfred saw a teddy bear being thrown out the window. _

_"Papa! Look!" _

_Arthur turned his head just in time to see Ivan running out the building, a book bag on his back stuffed with clothes. He was heading for the flock of city birds. Arthur pulled over and got out of the car, Alfred following. _

_The birds started to attack and Alfred picked up a rock and hurled it at the birds. The birds started to scatter when he threw more rocks. Arthur had to hold onto his arms or else he was going to hurt Ivan even more.*_

"Al, come on," Arthur said, coming out of the room. "There is someone I want you to meet."

Alfred got up and ran into the room. He was met with hopeful violet eyes.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Ivan repeated, a slow smile coming onto his face.

_THIRTEEN YEARS LATER_

"Ivan, can you please come down here for a minute?" Mrs. Robinson called out.

"Coming!"

From down the hall on the second floor emerged a tall teenager with violet eyes and pale blonde hair. He wore a scarf that was a little too big on him.

Ivan grew into his size very well and he could defend himself better than when he was five. When he go to the bottom steps, he was tackled to the ground by a ray of sunshine. Ivan looked up and saw blue eyes happily shining behind small, wire framed glasses.

"Hey, Ivan," Alfred said.

"Hello, Alfred."

"Bloody hell, Al," Arthur said, leaning against the wall near the door. "Let the poor lad breath for two seconds."

Alfred got up and bounced in place.

"Are you sure that you are 18 years old and not still 5?" Ivan asked, standing up and wiping his hands down the front of his jacket.

Alfred stopped bouncing and walked up to Arthur. "Pops, he's being mean, again."

"Act your age, Al."

Mrs. Robinson took hold of Ivan's arms and dragged him to the living room. "You have all your things packed? Everything is set? Are you sure you want to go? Did you get your teddy bear clean?"

Ivan smiled softly at Mrs. Robinson. She has been so good to him after leaving his father. But because of his childhood, Ivan can tell why she was fussing. His mental state has not been well. He has to be taken care of and he gets startled easily but with Alfred and Arthur there, he's been doing a lot better.

"Yes, Mrs. Robinson. Everything is fine and I am sure that I want to go." Ivan pulled her hands off of him, very gently. "Don't worry. I'm going to be just fine."

Arthur and Alfred had Ivan's bags in their hands. Ivan's teddy bear was secure under Arthur's arm.

"I know, it's just that, the kids will miss you," Mrs. Robinson said, hugging Ivan around the waist.

"I know."

Ivan stepped away from the woman who let him into her home. Without this person, he will never be able to get on with his life. "Thank you for taking care of me all these years."

"You're welcome."

"Ivan! Come on!" Alfred said, smiling happily. "We're going to be late."

"Late for what?" Ivan asked, stepping closer to the blonde duo.

"Al!" Arthur said.

Ivan tilted his head slightly to the left.

"Nothing!" Alfred said, going outside to wait in the car.

"Arthur?"

"You'll see later trust me," Arthur said, taking the bag on the floor and turned to Mrs. Robinson. "Thank you for taking care of him. It was great that you did that for me."

"Oh, Arthur," Mrs. Robinson said. "You flatter me."

Arthur smiled and turned to leave the house. Ivan turned back to her and hugged her, trying not to cry from the happiness he feels.

Ivan held on to his seat belt for dear life. He didn't want to go where ever they are taking him. Arthur, also, needs to slow down before he kills them. Alfred seemed unfazed by this; he was dancing in his seat to the music playing on the radio.

"Where are we going?" Ivan asked, trying to keep his voice normal.

"My family invite us to their place upstate," Arthur said. "We are staying there for a few days then we will go back and get you all set up in your new room."

Ivan felt his heart beat faster, _Meeting the family? Are they insane? I am not ready to meet their family yet!_ Ivan felt a panicky feeling enter his body. _I don't wanna go and meet their family. _

It was going got be a long time before Ivan can feel like he can breath.

A/N: A new chappy! Isn't it exciting? Not my best work for this chapter but please review and there will be more! Bye-bye!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I live! Sorry for not being here in the last week. I just had school work to do and this AP class is killing me to the point that I want to quit. But this is my senior year and I am going to finish. Anyway enough about my life story, on with the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Arthur?" a voice from behind called. "What are you doing?"<p>

Arthur turned around and was faced with Alfred's twin, Matthew. Matthew was staring at him like he had two heads.

"Oh, Matthew, hi."

"You didn't answer my question."

"..."

_"I DON'T WANNA!" _

The two blondes turned back to the car only to see Alfred on the floor, holding his reddening cheek.

"We are already here!" Alfred got up and tried to force Ivan out of the car.

_"I SAID: NO!" _

Alfred was, once again, thrown to the ground.

"Al! You idiot!" Matthew came up to his sprawled brother and helped him up. "What are you trying to do?"

"Remember that friend I was telling you about?"

"Yes, pale blonde hair, eyes the same color as mine. What about him?"

"He's coming to live with me and Dad."

"Okay? But what's that-"

"Ivan is in the car and we are trying to get him out." Alfred pointed to the car and saw the back door slam shut.

"Oh." Matthew walked up to the car and peered in. "He looks sacred. Maybe you should try a different approach."

"How?" Arthur and Alfred asked, looking like they want to cry from frustration.

"Let me do it." Matthew looked back inside the car. A little light bulb popped up and he asked for the car keys.

* * *

><p>Ivan saw the interaction going on outside and he didn't like it. His mind was going back to when he was five years old and scared out of his mind.<p>

The blonde was coming back to the car with the keys in his hand. "Hi."

Ivan turned around and squeaked.

"My name is Matthew."

"I-i-van."

"Well, Ivan, Arthur and Alfred really want you to get out of the car."

"Why are YOU in the car?" Ivan retorted back.

"Because, Alfred is my brother, and he doesn't want you to be in the car all night."

"But, I don't wanna meet his family."

Matthew tilted his head and smiled. "You don't have to meet them." Matthew took Ivan's hands and tugged on them. "All you have to do is get out of the car and not worry my brother and father."

Ivan nodded and slid out of the car, slowly. Matthew took the bag sitting on the floor and got out. He walked up to Alfred and Arthur and smiled. Ivan stood awkwardly by the car door, squeezing his book bag to his chest.

"Thank you, Mattie!" Alfred said, hugging his brother.

"ARTHUR!"

Said blonde turned around and froze on the spot. A woman came running down the front steps. As she ran toward the group of blondes, Ivan started to tremble. She was the lady from before, the one who was the big man that kicked him out.

"Where have you been?" she said, coming and slapping Arthur across the face.

"Miranda! Don't hit your brother in the face!" another woman said, coming up behind Miranda.

"Fine, but next time, he has to call if he's coming," Miranda said. She turned her head and her eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

Ivan wanted to hide under a rock.

"He is the kid that I was telling you about," Arthur said, narrowing his eyes.

"You're kidding? Really? Man, is he not going to be happy about this."

Ivan tired hiding behind his bag but Alfred took a hold of his hand.

"Come one. My aunt is not that scary," he said.

_But she might hurt me_, Ivan thought. As they approached them, Ivan was trembling even more.

Miranda stared up at Ivan and when Arthur and Alfred turned to the other female she smiled at him. She grabbed Ivan's scarf and pulled him down to her level.

"Mikey isn't going to like this," she said.

Ivan started to tear up and he bit his lip to keep his sobs quiet.

"That's right, be scared. You will be sorry."

* * *

><p>Matthew stared at Ivan and saw that his eyes were puffy from crying. He also saw that Miranda was whispering into his ears and that he trembled some.<p>

He saw that Alfred noticed this as well but there was nothing they could do since everyone was not paying attention to Ivan, even though he is taller than most of the people in the room.

Matthew got up and walked toward the two on the couch. He sat down and pulled on Ivan's arm to get his attention.

"Where are your things?"

"I-i-in the c-c-car."

Matthew raised an eyebrow and looked over Ivan's shoulder at his aunt. His aunt looked angry, at what, he didn't know.

"Want to bring them to your room?"

Ivan nodded, sniffling a bit. Matthew got up and took Ivan's hand.

"Dad? Can you give us the keys to the car? We are going to get Ivan's stuff and bring it to the room he is sharing with Alfred.

Arthur handed the keys over to them and continued his conversation with his older brother.

* * *

><p>Alfred got up and was about to go to his room. He stopped when he saw Mikey coming up to the driveway.<p>

"Hey, Al."

"Hey, Mike." Alfred turned around and headed toward Arthur and his uncle. "Sorry, but Mikey is here."

"Mikey!"

"Hey, bro."

Alfred went back to the direction of his room. Climbing the steps, he heard Matthew's voice coming from the hall near his room.

* * *

><p>"Ivan! Please, come out," Matthew said, trying and failing to get the door open.<p>

"Mattie? What are you doing?" Matthew turned around and saw that Alfred was standing behind him.

"I was helping Ivan get his things into the room but then he saw Mikey getting out of his car and he bolted up the steps and locked himself in the room."

"Why?"

"He wouldn't say anything except 'he's going to hurt me' over and over again."

Alfred turned his head and something clicked in his head. From back in his childhood days, Alfred remembered that Ivan was being hurt by a man that looked exactly like Mikey.

Matthew was about to get help when Mikey comes up the stairs. Alfred was still out of it and Matthew had no other choice but to use Mikey's help.

"Mikey, can you help me? My friend has locked himself in Al's room and I have no idea how to get him out."

"You bet I could help." Mikey walked up to the door and stared at the doorknob. He knocked on the door. "Can you please open the door? I want to talk about how you are worrying your friends out here."

The door slightly opened and Mikey slipped in.

* * *

><p>Ivan shrunk back from the door when Mikey came in and closed and locked the door.<p>

"Well, well, look who decided to show his face," Mikey said.

Ivan didn't say anything but shrunk even further into the wall. The big man was standing over him with a metal bat. Ivan only felt the bat on his head but then darkness was creeping into his vision.

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

"B-b-but you said not to go b-b-back to the apart-"

"I don't care what I said."

The bat came down and hit him on the head and the face. Blood was spilling from the open wounds and he didn't know what to do anymore.

Just then he heard the door slam open and the big man was pushed away. Ivan didn't feel anything in his whole body and he could barely see through his eyes anymore.

"Ivan...hospital...worry"

Ivan didn't hear anything else but he felt only the gentle hands of someone above him.

* * *

><p><em>*Ivan sweetie get up*<em>

Mommy?

_*Yes, Ivan. It's your mother*_

Where am I?

_*You are in a place where people go to talk to their loved ones*_

Loved ones? But does that mean I'm dead?

_*No darling. You're just in a slight coma and your new family are pacing the waiting room waiting for you to wake up*_

New family? Alfred and Arthur?

_*Matthew and the brothers and the mother*_

Everyone?

_*That's right. Now wake up*_

Oh? But what if they don't want me after this?

_*Arthur and Alfred almost killed Mikey once the police had him in custody and you on your way to the hospital*_

That sounds like them.

_*Get up and make them stop worrying. This is goodbye for now*_

Mommy! Don't leave me alone!

* * *

><p>Ivan got up crying. He felt a pair of soft arms go around his neck. He looked down into a head of blonde-white hair.<p>

"Are you feeling better, little one?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Arthur's grandmother and now your great grandmother."

Ivan sniffled lightly, calming down.

"The doctors asked me to come here and wait for you to wake up. If Alfred or Arthur were here when you woke up, they would've asked you a lot of questions that you aren't ready to answer."

Ivan nodded, hugging the little old lady back since she wouldn't let go of his neck.

"You, little one, have two special heroes and they wouldn't want you to feel sad and deprived of the love you so clearly need after everything that happened."

Ivan tilted his head to the side. "What heroes?"

"Ivan!"

A weight landed on the bed. Arthur came walking in more calmly.

"Alfred, honey, may you get off of Ivan?"

"Sorry, Gran."

Ivan felt Alfred shift until he was seated at the end of the bed. "How ya feeling?"

"Better," Ivan said, squeezing the blanket in his hand lightly.

"That's good. Don't want my bro to be feeling sick or anything."

"Bro?"

"Yea, you're my brother?"

Ivan felt warmth spread throughout his body. _Brother? No one has ever called me brother. I don't think that I had a brother anyway._ Ivan smiled and leaned back into the pillows. He felt at peace with everything around him.

A/N: I think I will post one more chappy and that's it. REVIEW! Please?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for being MIA. :( :( LAST CHAPTER! THERE WILL BE NO MORE! I am happy with how it ended although I had the biggest writer's block ever.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Pale violet eyes stared out the window. A knock was heard throughout the room. Those pale eyes turned when the door opened.<p>

"Hey."

Blue eyes peeked through the crack of the open door.

"Go away," a whispered voice said.

Blue eyes softened and the person came in. "Ivan-"

"Go away."

Alfred just stared at Ivan, who had squeezed his legs to his chest.

"But, we're all worried about you."

"I said, go away!"

Ivan threw a pillow at him. Alfred ducked and sighed, heading out of the room.

* * *

><p>Alfred came down the stairs and headed for the living room. Arthur was sitting in an armchair, reading a book. "He won't come out," he said, sitting down on the couch and turning on the tv.<p>

Arthur looked up from the book in his hand. "How are we going to get him out?"

Alfred had a thoughtful look in his eyes. He couldn't do anything because Ivan doesn't want help. The whole family's concerned; Ivan was very happy up to two days ago.

* * *

><p>Ivan clutched a piece of paper in his hand.<p>

_Court order? I don't want to be in the same room as that man.  
><em>

Alfred and Arthur said that they were willing to help he ever needed it but now when he needs the most help, he didn't want to disturb them. He was scared to be even thinking about the man who hurt and took away everything he had to his name. Ivan sighed, trying to squeeze his legs toward even closer and fell asleep.

Two weeks later and Ivan left the house and holed up in his old apartment from his childhood, glad that no one bought the dingy place in the first place.

* * *

><p>Matthew came up to the apartment door, clutching his stuffed bear.<p>

"Sometime I hate my life," he mumbled. He knocked on the brown wooden. The door opened a crack and an eye the same color as his own peered through.

"Ivan?" he asked. "Can I please come in?"

The door was then slammed shut. Matthew turned and leaned on the door.

"I know you're still there," he said, sliding down to sit on the floor.

"Go away."

"I can't do that."

"Why?Because Alfred asked you to?"

"He's worried about you."

"So?"

Matthew knew he was being difficult. He was like that after his mother left the family.

"Can you tell me what's wrong? Why did you leave Alfred and Arthur?"

Down the hall someone was screaming and making a whole bunch of noise.

"They don't want me," a voice whispered.

"Course they do."

"No they don't. They wouldn't stop bothering me about why I was depressed. Alfred went through my things."

"That's why Arthur has a court order with your name on it?"

"Yes."

"Ivan they care about you a lot. You are their new family members. Hell, the whole family likes you and they want to see you happy again and not moping around."

Silence and then Matthew was looking up at a dingy ceiling. Ivan appeared at the door.

"Why do you think they care about me?" Ivan said, hiding most of his face from view behind his scarf.

"Because they haven't slept at all since you left."

"They never sleep; seniors have a lot of work to do and adults work the whole day."

"They don't eat."

"When they're depressed, they eat MORE."

Matthew got up -_why was I still on the floor?_- and thought about the things that have been happening since Ivan left the house.

"Okay, Ivan." He stared at Ivan, bending his neck slightly. "Alfred has stopped doing all of his research for the final science project, and you know he loves science and anything to do with science. Arthur on the other hand just stares at his laptop screen, just staying awake waiting for you to come back."

Ivan stared at the smaller blonde and watched as his eyelids drooped and he swayed in place.

"And what about you?"

"_I_ haven't slept, eaten or played any hockey, because hockey uses energy, energy that I don't have."

Matthew almost fell to the floor if Ivan didn't catch him. He lost a losing fight and fell asleep, snuggling into the warmth that Ivan provided.

* * *

><p>The last two hours were used to figure out if he should stay in the apartment or if he should go back to live with Arthur and Alfred. Ivan decided after staring at Matthew's peaceful face for those two hours. Ivan dragged the last of his bags to the car parked outside the apartment complex. He only has two bags and his teddy bear. He took a lot of energy carrying Matthew to the car -<em>He's not as light as he looks-, <em>got in the car and started the engine. Looking in the rear view mirror, he saw Matthew laying over his own polar bear.

Ivan drove off and started to head for the other side of town. On his way to Alfred's place, he stopped by to get some sleeping pills. He's going to need them. He bought two packs and continued on his way. As he drove, Matthew woke up.

"Where?"

"You're in the car, heading toward your brother's place."

"Okay." He went back to sleep and buried himself under the bags that were on the floor. "Goo' night."

Ivan shook his head and turned down the driveway. As he slowed to a stop, the door to the house was slammed open and he saw Alfred come running out.

"Oh no." Ivan slid down in his seat, but he was still tall so Alfred can still see him.

"IVAN!"

The loud voice woke Matthew up as he bolted awake.

"Alfred? Please stop screaming," Matthew said, rubbing his head and clutching his polar bear.

"Well, sorry. It's just that you got Ivan to come back." Alfred started to sway in place and that was when Ivan got out of the car to hold him up.

"Mattie wasn't kidding when he said you guys haven't been sleeping since I left."

"Yea..well...we were...um...worried...you..."

Ivan sighed and picked Alfred up. "I've only been gone two weeks. It wasn't that big a deal." He turned around and saw Matthew sleeping again. "I guess it was a big deal."

* * *

><p>Alfred, Matthew and Arthur woke up from their well deserved nap. Alfred stretched his long arms out and smacked Matthew in the face.<p>

"Al!"

"Well who told you to fall asleep in my bed."

"I fell asleep in the car and I think that Ivan took us all to your room."

"Oh yea." Alfred got up and started to head for the door. "Ivan came back."

Matthew and Arthur followed Alfred out of the room and down the stairs. Arthur was heading to the kitchen when a pale hand stopped him from entering. No one said anything and the hand retreated back into the kitchen.

"Drink these and go back to sleep." The same hand shot out and opened. Six white pills lay innocently in the palm and when Arthur took them, the hand returned with a big glass of water. "You're all family deal with it."

Alfred and Matthew looked at each over Arthur's head and shrugged.

"Oldest first. Dad?"

"Haha, very funny, Al."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>The court house loomed over all in attendance. Ivan almost turned around to head back to the car. Arthur and Alfred took hold of both his arms and dragged him, kicking and screaming into the court house. Matthew and the lawyer that Arthur hired walked behind the struggling trio. Ivan had almost kicked Alfred in the face with his long legs but Alfred saw it coming and ducked.<p>

"I don't want to go in that place!"

Matthew and the lawyer looked each other and frowned. "Maybe we should help them?" Matthew suggested, staring at the three up ahead.

"Agreed." Katrina took hold of the flailing limbs and squeezed.

Ivan yelped and stopped kicking. Katrina smiled at the boy and took hold of his arm, leading him away from the family.

"Ivan, honey, why don't you want to go inside?"

"The big man might hurt me," Ivan whispered.

Katrina stared at Ivan, puzzled. "But he is being guarded at all times."

"That still isn't enough."

"Honey, just understand we are here to help you and protect you when you need it." Ivan nodded and walked to the double doors. "Arthur? You owe extra for the peep talk." She smiled at Arthur, holding her hand out for a payment.

"How about I take you out on a date?"

* * *

><p>(HOURS LATER)<p>

Matthew sat curled on the couch while Alfred and Ivan was in the kitchen doing the dinner. Arthur has forced Katrina on the date and they were now arguing over who would pay the bill.

Matthew and Alfred stared at the tv until Ivan called them to eat. Everything was starting to seem happy. Ivan was healthy and smiling everyday and Alfred finally got someone to hang out with when Matthew returns to the house.

_There were two sides to this coin_

_Now there is one side  
><em>

_Sun, laughter, smiles  
><em>

_Happiness!  
><em>

_A brand new life, filled with love and safety  
><em>

A/N: I will not do the court house scene because I don't know what happens in the court room but just imagine that he got arrested and put in jail and Ivan is safe. REVIEW! TELL ME HOW IT ENDED!


End file.
